1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tags which utilize a radio frequency identification device (hereinafter “RFID”). In particular, the present disclosure relates to a durable RFID tag device and a process by which to make durable RFID tag systems/apparatus.
2. Background Art
RFID technology is quickly becoming a preferred method of identification associated with an ever increasing quantity of goods and commercial/industrial applications. RFID technology is generally based on radio wave communications. More specifically, RFID uses radio frequency signals to acquire data from and/or transmit data to an RFID tag within the range of a RFID reader. Each RFID tag can be either active and transmit signals autonomously, or passive and require an external source to stimulate signal transmission.
Conventionally, RFID technology is applied in many different venues to allow users to track inventory and to provide crucial information about the particular item to which the RFID tag is attached. For example, large vendors—such as Walmart Stores, Inc.—push to require suppliers to apply RFID labels to all shipments to improve supply chain management. By way of further example, RFID tags are also used in all currently issued US Passports to deter counterfeits and improve authentication through inclusion of specific encryption keys.
RFID integration, like other areas of new technology, suffers drawbacks that deter market-wide implementation. U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,888 to Jacober et al., entitled “RFID Tag Label” (hereinafter “Jacober”), discusses the desirability of incorporating bar code identification—in addition to RFID technology—so that a package can be identified by visual as well as RFID means. Jacober describes an approach to combining the RFID label with a bar code label by incorporating a large label with a section dedicated to housing a RFID tag and a housing upon which a barcode may be printed. This attempt to overcome the inherent limitation of providing only one source of identification suffers from a durability standpoint. While recognizing the advantage of providing more than one identification means, the printed identification of the Jacober patent will be affected by typical wear and tear. Although potentially appropriate for manufacturers in the consumer retail market, the printed label disclosed by Jacober can tear, rub off, or otherwise be rendered unreadable over time.
Likewise, subsequent attempts to incorporate visual identification with RFID—as found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,883, Ohashi et al. (hereinafter “Ohashi”) also fail to contemplate a more permanent visual identification. Specifically, Ohashi discloses a method for producing RFID labels and incorporates a RFID antenna conductor and IC chip between two base materials. Important to the disclosure of Ohashi are the steps of printing a label on a base material before joining to a second base material. As discussed within the Ohashi disclosure, prior art attempts to create RFID tags with visual identification could damage the RFID tag if such tag were subject to compression or other typical label making processes. The Ohashi disclosure also addresses the potential for printing of an image on the surface of one of the base materials. Such printing, as discussed with reference to Jacober, suffers from a durability standpoint. Typical usage of such labels in a consumer supply chain may sustain minimal/acceptable levels of damage; however, in more rugged applications, such visual identification would soon prove unrecognizable and impractical.
U.S. Patent Application No 2005/0128086 to Brown et al. (hereinafter “Brown”), discloses a radio frequency identification tag in which a RFID tag is inlaid between two flexible substrates. Further, Brown contemplates thermoplastic guards to house the RFID antenna and integrated circuit. In addition, Brown specifically discusses the durability limitations of embedded silicon integrated circuit chips. Brown attempts to overcome these disadvantages with a combination of flexible substrates and thermoplastic guards. Such thermoplastic guards unnecessarily complicate protection of an embedded RFID chip. Brown discloses that current consumer credit card trends contain smart chips embedded therewithin; however, visual identification on such cards is imprinted with a printing or stamping process. Such process suffers similar drawbacks to the printing methods disclosed within Jacober and Ohashi and ultimately are subject to damage/erosion.
In view of such difficulties, a need exists for an improved durable RFID tag with a durable visual identification aid directly and reliably associated therewith. These and other needs are satisfied by the RFID-containing apparatus/system and the process methods of the present disclosure.